


Chicken Farmer

by rhith



Category: H.O.T. (Band), Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Ahn Chilhyun | Kangta/Shin Hyesung
Kudos: 1





	Chicken Farmer

A small breeze flew by hitting the corn field on its way, making them sway. A farmer, Kangta, stood in the field holding a hoe. It was a beautiful hoe. The best you have ever seen. You would be jealous if you saw the hoe Kangta was holding. He wore a pair of overalls, one size too big, and that was all. No shirt. No undies. Just oversized overalls. It was indeed hot out, so it was reasonable.

While standing there holding his beautiful hoe he looked out into the distance. Pass the cows. Over the white picket fence. Into the field where his prized apple tree was. He saw that there were some sheep by his prized apple tree, and with those little fluffy white things was a person.

This person wore a light blue, small checkered dress. Along with a hat of the same pattern. In their hand wasn’t the best hoe ever but a cane, a very long white cane. This person resembled Little Bo Peep. Yet this Bo Peep didn’t lose her sheep.

Kangta walked out of his corn field, passing the cows to the white picket fence. He climbed over the short fence and began to walk over to his prized apple tree. With his beautiful hoe in hand he stood himself in front of the Bo Peep.

The Bo Peep didn’t look up. Kangta looks at one of the sheep, “Excuse me...”

“Yes?” Their voice was soft.

“May I ask, kindly, why you are here sitting under my most prized apple tree?” Kangta asked as he took a step closer.

“This is a mighty fine apple tree...I love to sit under it while my sheep play.” They still spoke softly.

“Then why haven’t I seen you before?” Kangta recalled back a few weeks ago not remembering this person here.

“You probably never noticed...” They answered.

“Most likely...” Kangta took another step closer now directly in front of the Bo Peep.

“That’s a nice hoe, you have there.” The person said, still not looking up at him.

Kangta smiled, “Why, thank you.”

“Are you a chicken farmer?” The person asked.

“Actually I do have a few chickens...why?” Kangta stared at them curiously.

“Cause...you sure know how to raise a cock.” The person said a bit louder than the question.

“Thank you. I do try h...” Kangta cut himself off as he realized what the person just said, “Did you just use a pick up line on me?”

“That I did.”

“That’s nice and all...but doesn’t that one work if y-” Kangta started.

“If I were a man?”

“Yea...considering...” Kangta stopped.

The person looked up showing their pretty face to the farmer, “That fact that I happen to be a man myself...that pick up line worked perfectly...considering...”

Kangta stared at him, “Why are you dressed like that?”

The man stood to his feet as he picked up his cane, “Is there a problem with my clothes?”

“Not at all...they’re just different.” Kangta said slowly choosing wise words.

“It’s how I roll...alright?”The man said, annoyed.

“What’s your name?”

“Hyesung...yours?”

“Kangta...”

Hyesung smiled at him. Kangta stared at him, “Would you like to see my cock...cocks?”

Hyesung nodded, “I’d love to.”

“What about your sheep?” Kangta asked, watching one fall over.

“They’ll be fine...” Hyesung said as he began walking to the farm.

Over the white picket fence. Pass the cows. To the corn field. Kangta stood there in the field, “This is some corn...”

Hyesung dropped his cane and took off his hat, revealing his blonde hair, “Forget this corn...I’d like to see your cock...”

Kangta pointed to a direction, “My cocks are over there...pass t-” He was interrupted as Hyesung tackled him to the ground, making him lose his hoe, kissing him.

Kangta pulled him away, “We can’t do this here...my crops will be ruined!”

“Then where is best?” Hyesung asked as he stood up.

Kangta got up, “Follow me.”

Through the corn. Pass the chickens. To the bales and stacks of hay. Where Kangta’s dog named ‘Dog’ slept.

Kangta pushed Hyesung against one of the many stacks and kissed him, lifting up his dress slightly. Hyesung pulled on Kangta’s overall straps pushing them past the man’s narrow shoulders. The oversized overalls fell to the ground. The sun hit Kangta’s nude body warming him.

Hyesung pushed away to look at him, “No undies?”

Kangta grinned, “None at all...” His hands went under Hyesung’s dress, finding that the man too was nude, “Same for you?”

Hyesung smiled, “No need for undies here...on a farm...”

Kangta laughed as he started to remove Hyesung’s dress.

‘Dog’ the dog whined as he left his sleeping area as the two men made out in the nude.

Kangta had Hyesung on his knees, he gripped the man’s blonde hair. Hyesung licked Kangta’s cock a few times slowly before sliding it into his mouth. Kangta bucked his hips as his head fell back while he enjoyed the feeling of the other man’s mouth surrounding him.

Hyesung got a taste of what Kangta had to offer but removed him from his mouth, “Mmm...your cock is tasty.”

Kangta grinned, “I do take good care of it...”

Hyesung slowly stood up, kissing the man’s body as he did. Kangta grabbed the back of Hyesung’s head pulling it away from him, “How about I show you how to plow something?”

Hyesung licked his lips slowly, “I love to learn new things...”

Kangta pushed him against a haystack and lifted him up a bit. Hyesung wrapped his legs around the farmer’s waist and kissed the man. As they kissed Kangta lower the man slowly down onto his erected cock, penetrating only a bit. Hyesung moaned into the kiss. Kangta lowered him some more, as he broke off the kiss, “Like me to plow fast or are you a slow learner?”

“I happen to learn pretty fast...so fast please.” Hyesung wrapped his arms around the farmer’s neck..

Kangta kissed him lightly before thrusting up into the man, getting a groan out of him. He continued to push the man into the hay with each thrust. Hyesung didn’t make too much noise, but he whimpered in pleasure. Kangta slowed down and pulled out, “This isn’t working well enough...I don’t think you’re learning.”

Hyesung slid to his knees, “Ground level will work best...” He got onto all fours and shook his ass at the farmer, “Plow me Farmer Kangta...”

“With pleasure...” Kangta got up behind him and entered him hard.

“Plow me hard!” Hyesung screamed.

Kangta did so, causing Hyesung to sway with him. Just like the corn.

Hyesung’s screams of pleasure could be heard throughout the country. Through the corn field. Pass the cows. To the prized apple tree.

Hyesung arched his back as he cum onto the ground of hay. Kangta gripped his hips and continued to ‘plow’ Hyesung hard. Hyesung’s body went limp but the farmer didn’t let up. Kangta growled loudly as he finally cum into the man’s body.

He pulled out with great disappointment and fell back onto his ass. Hyesung stayed there on all fours, “Hand my dress, will you?”

Kangta leaned back and grabbed it and tossed it to him. He watched as the man got back into his dress, “Are you leaving?”

“I must get back to my sheep...” Hyesung explained as he straightened his sleeves.

Kangta grabbed his overalls, “May I accompany you to the field?”

“Of course...” Hyesung smiled.

Through the corn field. Pass the cows. Over the white picket fence. To the prized apple tree.

Kangta sat under the tree as Hyesung climbed on this lap, “I hope you don’t mind if I visit your cock once more?”

Kangta grinned as Hyesung pulled the farmer’s overalls down to his thighs, rubbing his butt cheeks against the newly harden cock. Kangta pulled him close and whispered, “I'd rather you come visit my cock everyday.”


End file.
